The present invention relates to a fishing lure, and more particularly to an artificial fishing lure which discharges bubbles through holes provided on opposite sides of a hook as it is pulled through the water.
Examples of fishing lures in which tablets are placed to generate gas when coming in contact with the water are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,105,317 and 2,803,915. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,317 pliable lures representing crawfish, frogs, worms, etc. are provided with a cavity into which a gas generating tablet is placed. Tubular passageways extend through the pliable lure through which water is supposed to pass for contacting the tablet. When the water contacts the tablet, it generates a stream of gas bubbles which are expelled through various passages.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,915 there is illustrated a fishing lure which is supposed to simulate an injured frog. This lure has a cavity provided therein into which a gas generating tablet is carried. As the tablet contacts the water bubbles are expelled through the bottom thereof for imparting movement to the lure.
Other similar fishing lures and aquatic toys are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,599,128, 2,932,916, and 2,833,216.
While in some instances the above described devices may be satisfactory for the purposes intended, it has been found that it is more desirable to have a fishing lure which generates streams of bubbles that are expelled from the rear of the lure when the lure is running beneath the water.